Family History: Death of a Loved One
by EvilTulip
Summary: Sammie and Horatio will go to New York to figure out what happened to Sammie’s mother. If you haven’t read ‘It Runs In The Blood’ or ‘Mother’s Love’, things may be unclear. Part 3 of a Trilogy. Last chapter of the whole Trilogy up now!
1. Mala Noche

**A/N: **And again, I will inform you on the fact that I'm not a native English speaker so there may be errors. For my friend Floortje who has great suggestions.

**Summary: **Sammie and Horatio will go to New York to figure out what happened to Sammie's mother. If you haven't read 'It Runs In The Blood' or 'Mother's Love', things may be unclear. Part 3 of a Trilogy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the CSI:Miami or CSI:NY characters. I do, however, own Amylia Samantha Green, Samantha Joanie Green and Christina.

**Death Of A Loved One**

**Chapter 1: Mala Noche**

"Mala Noche?" Ryan repeated.

"Yes, mister Wolfe, the Mala Noche. I am still green-lit." Horatio answered.

Sammie looked at him. "What ís the Mala Noche?"

Horatio turned around to see his daughter.

"It's one of Miami's biggest gangs. And they're after me, for killing Antonio Riaz."

"Who?"

"Marisol's murderer."

"Who's Marisol?"

"I'll explain that later. Sam, you really have to get back to New York. If they find out, you're in danger too."

"Find what out?" Ryan interrupted. Sammie looked at him.

"That I'm Horatio's daughter."

"You are?" Ryan asked in disbelief. Sammie didn't respond.

"Horatio, detective Flack of the NYPD said mom could have been killed by a gang she was suing. Perhaps that gang's related to the Mala Noche!" she suggested.

Horatio nodded, grabbed his cell phone and walked away a bit. Ryan still looked at Sammie in disbelief.

"You are Horatio's daughter?" he asked. Sammie nodded.

"Amylia Samantha… Caine, it is here I think. Though in the city of New York I'm known as Amylia Samantha Green, because of my late mother, Samantha Joanie Green."

"She died?"

Sammie nodded sadly. "Murdered."

"And she was… Horatio's wife?"

"Ex-wife. They're… were… divorced for more than ten years."

Horatio returned to them.

"Mac confirmed the gang that has killed Sammie's mother is related to the Noches."

"Does he know?" Sammie asked. Horatio nodded and put his sunglasses on.

"We're going to New York."

Sammie shook her head. "First take off those damn sunglasses, otherwise I won't even come with you. You don't need them there."

Unwillingly, Ryan smiled at Sammie's comment. It was weird to see someone talk that way to Horatio. But it wasn't so hard to imagine she was his daughter.


	2. Miami International

**Chapter 2: Miami International**

"Okay. Then now tell me what's with that Marisol." Sam demanded. Horatio looked at her.

"Last year I married a woman named Marisol Delko."

"So then her name was Marisol Delko-Caine? Funny prononciation" Sam giggled. "But I've heard that name before. Delko. There's an employee at the lab called Delko, isn't it?"

"Yes. Marisol was his sister. She had cancer. The Mala Noche shot her because I cared about her."

"And then you killed her murderer, Antonio Riaz?"

"Eric Delko and I flew to Brazil for Riaz had gone there. We killed him."

They were waiting for the plane to arrive at Miami International. Sammie looked at him.

"So I had a step mom without knowing it?"

Horatio looked at her sideways and then stared into thin air in front of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sammie asked. Horatio didn't answer.

"I'm going to get myself a beer, you want one too?"

Now Horatio looked up. "You're much too you to be drinking beer."

Sammie giggled. "I know. But you weren't responding. You have been to New York before, to solve some crimes for others. Now your doing so for me. Do you know those people at the NYPD lab?"

A cell phone ring interrupted Sammie's flow of questions.

"It's mine" she noticed. "It's Christina."

"Hello?" she answered. It took a while before Sammie heard what Christina was saying.

"Sammie, where are you? I've been worried sick!"

"Oh Christy, I'm in Miami. You don't know yet?"

"Know what?"

"About my mother."

There was a long silence. Then, finally; "I do know, Sammie. It was on the news."

"Oh. I'm down here in Miami, with my dad. We're going to figure out what has happened to mom."

Again, a long pause. "I think you better should leave that to the police."

Sammie grinned. "My dad is a police lieutenant and an acquaintance of the NYPD Crime Lab's supervisor."  
"Oh My God. Then he better not find out."

"'Bout what?"

"Never mind. So, when will you be back here?"

"I won't. Well, I will come back to solve the case but then I'll go to Miami, finish this trimester there and then go to college. I finally found out what I want to be"

"What is it then?"

"Questioned Documents Laboratory Technician."

"That's a mouthful."

"You can just say QD lab tech though."

"okay then. See you later, I hope!"

"See you later"

Sammie pressed the button and put her cell back in her pocket.

"Now we're going to New York" she said, leaning back in the plastic chair.


	3. The DA's Daughter

**Chapter 3: The DA's Daughter**

"Wait here" Horatio ordered.

Sammie shook her head.

"No way. I want to come with you." she protested. "Does he know you're coming?"

Horatio nodded. "He knows WE are coming"

Sammie smiled.

"Lieutenant Caine" Detective Taylor greeted Horatio. Horatio shook his hand. "Good afternoon, detective Taylor. I'd like you to meet Amylia-"

"Sam!" Sammie interrupted.

"Sam Green."

"Your daughter" Mac concluded. "DA Green's daughter."

"Yes… I understand she was indeed killed by the Mala Noche?"

"Indeed. We found a connection with Miami. We don't have a suspect yet. Coroner's doing post as we speak."

"Post?" Sammie asked.

"Investigation of the victim's body." Mac explained to her. Behind his back, a woman with curly hair showed up.

"Good afternoon Stella" Horatio greeted her with a smile. Stella smiled back at him. "Hello Horatio. Who's this girl you brought with you?"

"I'm Sam Green."

"DA Green's daughter" Stella noticed. Then she looked at Horatio. "So… your daughter?" She then looked at Mac. "Prelim results. Epithelial under her fingernails. Sent to DNA"

"That's skin cells, right?" Sammie asked to be sure. Stella nodded.

"Come on. I'll show you around the lab." she said with a warm smile.

Horatio watched Stella and Sammie turn the corner and then he himself turned back to Mac.

"I wonder what else is found in prelim." Mac said.

"Dr Hammerback… prelim?" Mac asked. The grey-haired doctor looked at him.

"C.O.D. is as stated before multiple stab wounds, T.O.D. is, again as stated before, 10.00 a.m.."

"Anything else?" Horatio asked. Sid Hammerback looked at him.

"Epithelial under her fingernails. I reported it to Stella."

"Thank you" Mac said. "Horatio, there's something else we found on the crime scene."

"Show me"

Horatio looked at the monitor that showed an enlarged image of glass-like shards.

"We found it near the body. Swarovski crystal. I understood the case down in Miami also had Swarovski crystal?"

Horatio nodded. "Found in the soles of the shoes of our vic. My guess is, that whoever killed Maria Fuentes also killed Samantha."

"How does that fit in a timeline?" Mac asked.

"Late at night or early in the morning. Suspect sees a woman who shows quite a resemblance to my late wife Marisol. He kills her, probably drugs her. Then he takes the first plane to New York, as planned, to kill Samantha. Amylia is at school at that time and she gets picked up and put on a plane by one of your detectives. No more opportunity to kill her."

"So Sam - or Amylia - is in danger then?"

Horatio nodded. "I'm afraid so."


	4. I'm not like you

**Chapter 4: I'm not like you**

"CODIS spit out a name"

Horatio looked at the report. "Enrico Carlos. What's his record?"

"Drug trafficking, assault… and now murder." Stella said. "Nice person. He's staying at the Clock Hotel"

"Mala Noche, no doubt. Where's Sam?"

"I left her in the break room…"

"So this Enrico Carlos killed both Samantha and Maria Fuentes in Miami…"

Both of the CSIs suddenly heard footsteps, running away, fast, echoing on the walls of the lab.

"Sam" Horatio said, before he darted away after her. Near the stairs, he caught up with her, grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" was the only thing he asked.

Sammie didn't respond to that question. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me you can arrest that guy."

Horatio looked at her. "I want you to be safe. I don't want you to go out and get revenge."

Sammie looked Horatio straight in the eyes. "I'm not like you."

Horatio let loose of her arm.

"You're doing nothing to get that guy!" she went on. "And when were you going to tell me he wanted to kill me?"

Silence.

Eventually -

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard you and detective Taylor." Sammie walked off the stairs. "I'll see you later" and then she was gone.

Horatio turned around to find Mac and Stella. In the corridor he bumped into a young woman whose name he remember as being 'Lindsay Monroe'.

"You're… lieutenant Horatio Caine, MDPD, aren't you?" she asked. Horatio looked at her.

"Miss Monroe, I am looking for detectives Taylor and Bonasera."

"Trace lab" she answered, and then she was gone.

"Mac, Stella - we immediately have to get to Enrico Carlos' hotelroom." he said to them. They both had a 'why'-look on their face but got on their feet.

"I think Sam's on her way to there" he explained.

"I'll warn PD" Stella answered.

"I'm coming with you" Mac said.

Her finger was all black from the phone book ink, but Sammie didn't care. All she cared about was finding the address of the Clock Hotel. It didn't take her long to find the right one - despite the huge number of hotels in New York, there was just one Clock Hotel. She made a taxi stop and got in.

"Clock Hotel." and she told the driver a street name.

"What is a girl like you going to do there?" the driver asked.

"Giving someone what I still owe him" she said.


	5. Amylia Caine

**Chapter 5: Amylia Caine**

Sammie looked at the man in front of her, who was grinning. She felt anger. This was the person who had killed her mother.

"You cold-blooded bastard" she hissed.

The man just kept grinning.

Sammie moved closer to him. "I am gonna make you feel so miserable you wish you were never born."

"Have I done something wrong then?" the man asked, knowing this would only anger Sammie even more.

"You killed my mother." Sammie hissed angrily. The man tried to look surprised. "Oh…" he said, like he was totally dumbfounded. "So you're the daughter of the famous Horatio Caine then?" he said sarcastic.

"I know you're after her. I don't care. I just want to revenge my mother's death. You killed her."

"So?"

Sammie smiled, but angrily, and moved even closer to him. "You'll regret it." she said calmly. The man looked at her.

"You're just a kid. What do you want to do to me? Bruise my eye?"

Sammie looked the man straight in the eyes, like she had done to her father minutes before, but much angrier. The man stepped back, scared of the anger he saw. But Sammie moved in, closer and closer.

Then suddenly, she hit the man in the stomach. He bent over from pain and Sammie pushed him against the wall.

"Just a kid, huh?" she asked. "An angry one, too!"

In a flash, she saw something shiny in the man's hand. A pocket knife. Within a second, Sammie had grabbed the knife and stabbed the man in the chest, where his heart was supposed to be if he even had one.

The man was now nothing but dead weight in Sammie's arms. She dropped the knife and stepped back. The man fell on the ground. Sammie looked at her hands. Her right hand was covered in blood, the other was clean. She kneeled.

What had she done?

She had killed her mother's murderer. That made her nothing better than - THAT - herself.

Although - he was the one with the knife. Wasn't it self-defense then?

Or at least family-defense, if that existed?

Or had she now endangered herself even more by killing a member of the Mala Noche?

The door behind her was opened. Sammie heard the creaking. A ray of artificial tl-light cut through the dark shadows in the room, the entrance of a smelly and old and grubby hotelroom.

Sammie couldn't look up.

"Samantha Green?" she heard a voice she knew. The detective who had told her that her mother had been murdered. She remembered his name as detective Flack.

It now seemed ages ago since this morning, when she had been staring out of the window in English class, not knowing what the next twelve hours would bring her.

"Sam?"

She also recognized this voice. But she wanted to be sure.

"Amylia?"

Now she was sure. From now on she only would be Amylia Caine, Lieutenant Horatio Caine's daughter. She turned around and looked up.

"Dad. I - I want to go home" she said without any emotion. It would take her years to get over it. Maybe she never would get over it.

"Have you killed him?" Detective Flack had to ask. Sammie looked at him.

"He wanted to kill me. And he killed my mother. Self-defense." she whispered. She walked over to Horatio.

"I guess we're not so different after all." She grabbed the sunglasses he was fiddling with. As he always was.

She put them on and stared at the end of the corridor outside of the room.

"Let's get back to Miami."

_**From now on, I give everyone permission to use the characters of Amylia Samantha Caine, Samantha Joanie Green (Sammie's Mother); Amylia Caine (Horatio's Mother) and Christina (Sammie's best friend). But I still own these characters so please PM me first before you use them. I won't sue you if you use them without PM'ing me, but I'd rather be informed please. Okay, it's very arrogant of me to think someone would want to use any of these characters, but I do like to think so :P**_


End file.
